Bata Bata no Mi
The Barter Barter Fruit (バーターバーターの実 Bātā Bātā no Mi) is a Paramecia Devil Fruit with the powers to trade anything owned by the user with those owned by anyone the user targets. So far, no one has been seen using the powers of this fruit as of yet. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The way in which the Barter Barter Fruit functions is through the generation and manipulation of a red thread from the user's own body, which can be summoned up from any area of the user's body (fingers, head, mouth, butt, nose, etc.) Once the thread has been created, it can then be sewn onto anyone the user wishes, which creates a two-way link between the user and target; and upon connecting the user with their target, the user can freely access the true abilities of the Devil Fruit. While linked with another person or creature, the user gains complete freedom to swap possessions between them and the target they're linked to. While at first glance, it may seem the user can only trade ownership involving material goods, such as money, weapons or clothing, the powers of the fruit can go much farther than that. A key strength the Barter Barter Fruit provides is the ability to trade anything considered a possession; be it materialistic or abstract in nature. Possessions can range from weapons, trinkets and clothing to more personal traits, such as voices, appearances and physical traits and abilities, like strength and agility. The user also has the ability to determine what constitutes as a fair deal or not, such as trading their hair color and size away for one thing in possession of another; and likewise, the user may choose to obtain three belongings from the victim for one possession the user formerly had. Because of this, the user can just as easily improve their own bodies and collection of goods while simultaneously sabotaging and stealing from others. This also allows for some variety in how the power can be used; ranging from trading away wounds and fatigue for a healthy body, making for a reliable brawler, to covertly swapping the identities of the user and target, so as to play the role of a spy and saboteur. Likewise, the user isn't limited to simply generating the red thread and trading, or to one thread at a time. Skillful use of the Barter Barter Fruit can allow for an untold multitude of threads to be summoned from the user's body at any given time. Thanks to this advantage, the user may also be capable of creating an entire web of threads with which to sew into multiple people at once. By doing so, the user can further create chaos and havoc by swapping the possessions and traits of others against their will, or by skillfully bartering abilities, talents, appearances and goods en masse. Furthermore, the strings created by the user can be used in ways other than for trading; such as cocooning others to restrain their movement, or choking them by wrapping the thread around their throats. Despite the amount of privileges gained from eating the Barter Barter Fruit, it does have some downsides to it as well. Most notably is the great risk in trading away deeply personal possessions, such as memories, personality traits, and any form of knowledge. By compromising the individuality of the user, the user may permanently end up changing who they are for good, with no way to regain their former selves afterward. Thus, important memories and beloved characteristics will be lost forever, should the user carelessly throw them away. This will also cause the user to know longer behave or think like their usual self, much to the dismay of themselves and their loved ones. If a transaction has occurred, then both the user and target may end up forever changed; neither acting like themselves nor the other person, but more like an odd mix of the two. For example, if a pacifist were to trade his non-violent beliefs away for a violent man's willingness for battle, it may cause an odd mix between pacifism and war mongering between the two. If one were to trade their childhood memories away for a life's experience from someone else, they may accidentally end up losing a large portion of their lives while recollecting a life they never experienced. And while the user has the most influence during the trade between them and the target, the target is still far from helpless. If strong or willful enough, the target may be able to resist or even outright cancel the loss of their possessions, and even sometimes take command of the situation and force an unwilling trade with the user. Therefore, it's not always guaranteed the user will have a safe transaction against their chosen seller, and they may very well be on the receiving end of a great loss of many valuable possessions should they be careless. Likewise though, it's not guaranteed the target will always get away with this either, and so whoever's will is stronger will most likely win out and obtain the prize the two may be contesting over. When this is done in group trades, the conflict over possessions may overwhelm weaker users, who would have to compete with many strong willed traders. And so trading with others one-at-a-time is usually the safer and easier route to take for weak willed users. In addition to this, the user also suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, including the inability to swim or float in open water, and a loss of energy and strength when in contact with sea water or seastone. Additionally, seastone can negate the user's powers, making them powerless for an indefinite amount of time. A crucial weakness seems to be the inability to take Devil Fruit powers from others, as the minute the user would possess two powers at once, they would most likely die, according to popular tales. For the most part, this risk has been enough to make users of the Barter Barter Fruit avoid getting too greedy and attempting to wield multiple powers at once. And in the same sense, some users may be too selfish and will refuse to barter away their own power for the abilities of someone else; often seeing their Barter Barter Fruit as the most valuable power in comparison. Usage Attacks Trivia *The idea to have the fruit's powers become active through the use of a red thread is a play on the Chinese legend of the "red string of fate." The red string of fate is supposedly a red string connecting a man's thumb to his destined true love's pinky finger; thus the red string of fate is a sort of metaphor for destined true love. The way Wyvern 0m3g4 has used it here seems to be a joke meant to poke fun at the concept, as opposed to connecting true lovers, it instead connects a buyer and a seller; often for selfish or greedy purposes. Not to mention the red string itself can be used to harm others, as opposed to bringing about love. External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4